Animals I Conceal and Will Release
by xBlackCrescentx
Summary: Yukino has always heard voices. She kept it hidden. But when a prophecy long forgotten reveals itself, will her magic tear her apart. And if she survives what will be the price? AU couples if any will be Rogue x Yukino and Natsu x Lucy Currently being revived. Will mainly focus on Yuki no cause she needs more love.
1. Chapter 1

_For as long as i can remember i have always been able to hear_ _ **them**_ _. I wasn't cursed with it I was born with it. No one in my family shares this ability with me. I never told anyone, never tried to understand it. Never until_ _ **that day**_ _. I remeber like it was yesterday. However before that I must explain the circumstances._

The year is 2132 and the world has went through an apacalipse of sorts. Tecnology has also advanced but declined usage wise. Alot of history has been lost so the Retrivers Policy was invented. People like my parents go to places like Egypt and China and try to rediscover lost history. For each history found the retriver was payed alot of money depending on the discovered content. Needless to say my parents were pretty rich so me and my sister are set for life. However the happiness was not ment to stay. On a trip one day my parents vanished and not soon after my sister who was 18 left for a school. She vists every so often. But just when i was enjoying life, well thats ahead of the story.

A Few weeks earlier

The day had started normal. I got up and got dressed. As always i walked outside to wait for my sister for our weekly walk. "Yukino! Sorry for making you wait! I overslept." my sister, Lucy, yelled while running up to me.

"No problem. Lets just start our dont know how long this pretty weather will last" I would never tell her how much i needed these walks. The truth is that I always hear **_them._** All of the vocies bonce through my head not clear enough to understand them but enough to hear them.

We have always stuck to the path that turns at the start of the woods but today Lucy had other ideas. She said joyfully," Lets try something new and go through the trail." I didnt see anything wrong with it so i agreed. Thats when the problem started. We had been wlaking for about fifteen minutes when we heard something. It was a low growl. Then we heard a gruff voice yell" Blade Dancer! You cant hide forever!"

Lucy didnt seem scared but i saw her stiffen. "RUN! RUN, Yukino!" She grabbed my arm and started to run, dragging me along.

"Lucy. What it that? Why are we running? Why did it call you Blade Dancer?"

Lucy looked conflicted before sighing and answering," Well the truth is that two years ago i did leave for school but not normal school. I left for Noliferus School For the Gifted and Talented. The school has a secret. It trains those with special gifts. As for why it called me blade dancer is that my ability is the power to make blades of energy, so people started calling me blade dancer." Finally we made to an open clearing. Lucy stopped and turned to where the monster was coming from. The monster broke through the trees and charged up to Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes and when the monster got close opened her eyes, that had turned gold, and said," Blade dancer special technique: Star Rain!" All of a sudden blades appeared and glowed a golden color before flying above the monster and crashing down.

The monster turned in to dust as the blades met it. "I have to report to Headmaster. Even though it was a low level it still sensed her."Lucy grumbled to herself. Lucythen looked at me and looked like she was talking but my vision went blurry and i feinted. All i heard was," Looking for you."

A few days Later

When i woke up i was in my bed and Lucy was no where to be seen. From that day on i devoted my days to trying to find out what the school was and why excactly was that thing trying to find only things i had found out were that the school my siste told me about was started 300 years ago and that the headmasters are descendents of the original creator of the school. I got the answer of why that thing was trying to find me a few weeks later. It had been stormy, dark night when i heard a voice outside _Help Me_ _!_ At 1st i thought I was hearing things, but i kept hearing it. Then i thought it was the tv but i forgot the power had gone out. Thats when i looked out the window. I saw a wolf but it looked wounded. I saw that it looked like it was barking but all i heard was help me. I ran outside to help, after grabbing a first aid kit, and the wolf running. I saw a shadow chase after it but that didnt stop me. I ran after it. That was a big mistake. I ran after the wolf and into the woods.

The wolf stopped in a clearing and collasped. I didnt see the shadow creature so i ran up to it and started to treat the wounds as best i can. That when i heard the creature come i turned and saw it was a creature much like the one Lucy killed. "Blade dancer shouldnt have left you here by yourself. Now your powers are mine!" It started to charge up to me.

I looked at the wolf nd heard it say _Call out from your heart and you will be saved!_

I figured I had nothing to lose so i called out, " Guardians of darkness: Shadow beasts!" With that being said i just want to remind you i thought this was a dream. However after i finished saying that 2 big black wolves appeared and circled around me before pouncing on the creature. When they jumped of him he vanished into dust. My vision was going blurry but i heard Garnet say," Im too late." I seem to be blacking out a lot lately.

Present Time

When i woke up i was in a strange room and Lucy was sitting by me and a white cat with garnet eyes was staring at me _. "Good your awake. Lucy was worried that you died. My name is Winter and i'm Lucy's familier."_ I stared at the cat like it had grown a second head.

Lucy just seemed to realized something was weird and said," Did i miss something?"

"You didnt hear Winter talk?" I asked. Lucy looked confused before looking at winter.

Winter looked at me and said," _You can talk to animals so Lucy didnt hear me."_

I looked back to Lucy and said," Appearently I can talk to animals, so where are we?"

Lucy looked suprised then answered with," Noliferous. The school i was telling you about. Appearently after i left you were being watched and the wolve who was gaurding you was attacked and when you went after it you were attacked but appearently before i got there you unleashed your ability. Unfourtunitly tha means your powers remain a mystery. Can you walk," I nod," Good lets go. I think the headmaster wants to see you."

We walked through real fancy looking halls and turned many times. We finally made it to an oak door with gold triming. Lucy opened the door and we walked in. There was an old lady with graying hair sitting at a desk. She was doing paper work but when she heard us enter she looked up. "So this is the girl who stopped the monster? What is her ability? The wolf cant talk so i am unaware of the circumstances that have occured. As such i find it very perculaur that she was able to beat the monster yet has no familiar. I belive it would be wise to set her up in classes to ensure that if she does have powers they are trained."

Lucy looked excited and said," Can she stay in my dorm? I have an extra room due to the school having an odd number of kids."

The headmistris appeared to think for a minute before saying,"Ok. However if she does not show signs of powers by the second semester i will have no choice but to send her back. You are dismissed." Lucy grabbed my hand and lead me through more twisting halways and finally stopped at a door.

"This is where you will be staying. Its just you and me here. I have an old uniform that should fit you. Tomorrow is a free day so i can show you around and we can get your class list." Lucy said as she opened the door.

I gasped." This is awesome! Which room is mine?"

Lucy pointed to a door on the left. I walked up to it and opened the door to reveal a giant bedroom with a mediam sized bed.

Lucy walked in and said "we should get to bed breakfast starts at 9;00 and this is a big campus."

I nod and Lucy leaves the room. I lay in the bed and try to get my thoughts together. I soon drift to sleep and realize that for once the voices are silent.

Serafina's Dream

Serafina. Serafina.

 _I look around and see nothing but darkness. "Um. Hello? Who are you and where are you?"_

You will see. I ish we could speak more but your time to awake is here.

I feel myself slowly waking up and hear a person yelling.

 ** _I am sorry if this is horrible. It was an idea that popped into my head so if you see Garnet I mean lucy. If you want this story to continue, please review._**


	2. Opps

_**Man, it feels like years since I've done anything with this story. I'm sorry to anyone still keeping up with this. I'm just one of those people who will bounce between what interests them day to say, meaning i'm bot always interested in Fairy Tail which makes this feel like work and not just a fun thing to do. Not to mention im insanely lazy and forgetful. But I've decided i will try to continue this story along with a few others. But in order to make it up to you, i have decided to completely revive this and make it better. I dont know when this will happen (especially with school cutting into my schedule) but i hope it will be soon. Until then, however, I ask that you share this with other people and have patience.**_


End file.
